


Human Life

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your sockpuppet is upside-down, Rose. I don't know how, but you did it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Life

It's only two days into Rose's "Be Mad At the Doctor (and Therefore His Human Duplicate) for Leaving You Without Saying Goodbye-Again" plan before she crumbles.

"Are you not mad at me anymore or are you trying to strangle me?" he asks while trying to put down the jar of jam without spilling it. Which he fails.

* * *

"It's a harmonica," the Doctor says flatly.

"Wrong. It's a weapon, like a crossbow of sorts, only..." The instructor drones on and he almost regrets asking for a job at Torchwood. (The only reason he asked is so he can spend time with Rose and not be bored.) "You've got to really _look_ , Mr. Smith. Pay attention to details."

"It's a harmonica." The Doctor takes it from his instructor and tries to prove himself right, only to have the instructor wind up with a face full of some alien gunpowder because apparently it really was a weapon. "Oh. Oops... Rose!"

* * *

 

"Your sockpuppet is upside-down, Rose. I don't know how, but you did it."

"Why are we making puppets anyway?" she asks with a sigh before starting to hit the Doctor with her puppet.

"Oi! It's for charity!" A pause. "And I like sockpuppets," he says a tad defensively.

* * *

Jackie comes over for a visit and turns on _The Weakest Link_. The Doctor trips twice in his hurry to change the channel.

* * *

"Is this what people do in real life?" the Doctor asks as he uses his newly-built sonic to destroy the microwave ("Torchwood owes us", he said when Rose asked where he got the pieces for the sonic. "But if anyone asks, we've no idea what happened.") and attempt to build a better one.

"Girls read magazines, guys break things that didn't need fixing. Yup." She flipped a page in her magazine. "Did my hair really look like that?"

* * *

"So, what do you think it is?" Asked his instructor, a different instructor than his first one.

"Oh! Oh! Well, I don't know much about aliens, but I'll give you my best Torchwood-friendly guess." He frowns at the thing and puts on his new specs before grinning and saying, "Obviously, it's a weapon of mass destruction!" The instructor sighs a sad, low sigh.

"It's a musical instrument."

 

 

 

 


End file.
